


Поэзия и планы

by Ne_Nado_Ni_Ni



Series: Ketchester [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Choking, Control, Cultural Differences, Doggy Style, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hunters & Hunting, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Masochism, Limericks, M/M, Moaning, Poetry, Punishment, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sadism, Secret Relationship, UK - Freeform, USA, ketchester
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ne_Nado_Ni_Ni/pseuds/Ne_Nado_Ni_Ni
Summary: Очередная тайная охота заканчивается немного неожиданно - но обоюдно приятно.If you know any art of this pairing I beg you to share! 🙏Если вы знаете картинки по этому пейрингу, умоляю поделиться! 🙏
Relationships: Arthur Ketch/Dean Winchester
Series: Ketchester [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830679
Kudos: 4





	Поэзия и планы

Дин любит его за то, что он силен. За то, что на него можно положиться — не в смысле доверия, а за то, что он так же силен, как Дин, и он тоже может вести за собой людей, принимать решения — безжалостные, но эффективные; порой эффективнее, чем его собственные. Дин любит Артура Кетча за то, что порой может на него положиться. И за это же его ненавидит.  
За то, что бриташка раздражающе часто оказывается прав, и при этом у него совершенно нет совести, и его раздражающая рациональность не раз спасала им на охоте жизни, но признать это словно бы означало признать, что Кетч прав и в остальном.  
Тем не менее, всякий раз когда Дин спорил с ним, всякий раз когда Артур пронзительно смотрел в его глаза, насмешливо и четко растягивая слова, Дин постоянно подавлял желание с ним согласиться. Отдать контроль ему, хоть раз побыть не командиром, не тем, кто ответственен за ход операции, хоть раз отдать это право ему, потому что на самом деле это не привилегия, эта тяжкая ноша, а Артур — сильный.  
— Тебе ведь хочется со мной согласиться, я же вижу, — Дин вздрагивает от его неожиданного, но чертовски верного вывода.  
— Как вернемся, купи себе очки, — огрызается Дин, хотя знает, что бриташка прав, в этом смысле, по поводу этой охоты он прав, и если Дин продолжит настаивать, они могут оба погибнуть, просто когда бриташка заметил в его плане ошибку, он сказал о ней таким снисходительным тоном…  
Артур резко подходит к нему и разворачивает за плечи.  
— Ты действительно хочешь умереть из-за своей глупости?  
— Выживал я как-то всю жизнь, так что прекрати это! — рыкнул Дин. — Тоже мне, гений нашелся!  
Они собрались охотиться на сирен, и Артур заметил, что надеть противошумные наушники будет слишком очевидно, так как, во-первых, их легко сбить с головы, во-вторых — озеро, где сирены охотились, находилось рядом с лесоперерабатывающим заводом; многие из жертв были рабочими, соответственно, сирены привыкли избавлять людей от наушников и наверняка изобрели множество способов делать это с безопасного расстояния. Он предложил съездить в супермаркет и добыть беруши и воск, чтобы защититься от звуковых атак надежно и незаметно. Это был крюк, поскольку ближайший супермаркет, где можно было достать подобное, находился в часе езды, и Дину не хотелось тратить так много времени, к тому же наушники его обычно отлично выручали…  
Даже сейчас, просто думая об этом, он понимал, что Кетч прав. Но…  
— Я не хочу говорить: «Я же тебе говорил», над твоим трупом! — процедил Артур, встряхивая его за плечи. Сильный. Дин не раз ловил себя на мысли, что ему нравится, что они равны по силе. И одновременно он ее ненавидел — хотелось раз и навсегда выяснить, кто все таки равнее. Поэтому он даже не сразу осознал, что именно прошипел ему в лицо Кетч.  
— Ты!.. О себе волнуйся!  
Он встряхивает его, а потом затыкает поцелуем. Дин удивленно мычит — это нарушение всех их договорённостей, обычно они трахаются после охоты, а до — делают вид, что вообще не собираются ничем таким заниматься, а тут вечно правильный бриташка берет и нарушает, и это... чувствуется так приятно.  
Артур обнимает его, властно прижимая к себе, и это тупо, потому что он в бронике, но Дин сдается — вначале телом, а затем и разумом.  
— Неплохая аргументация, — фыркает он, когда Артур завершает поцелуй и смотрит в его лицо. Бриташка улыбается и нежно снова целует его в губы — просто касание, без языка.  
— Может, я просто хочу хоть раз заняться с тобой сексом без ран, — нахально отвечает этот гад.  
— Долбаный извращенец, — бросает Дин, но на самом деле, когда вновь садится позади Артура на мотоцикл, то прижимается к его спине и чувствует себя очень спокойно. Даже слишком спокойно.  
Они ездят то на его Импале, то на его мотоцикле, чтобы не вызвать подозрений, поскольку оба скрывают свои встречи — Дин от близких, Артур — от начальства.  
Дин постепенно понимает, почему. Если бы он охотился в стиле Артура Кетча, он бы давно умер от скуки, и был бы согласен на что угодно, лишь бы развеять ее. Супер-предусмотрительный, супер-рациональный, супер-точный бриташка охотился так, чтобы заранее отсеять любые возможности поражения. Он словно полагал всех монстров криминальными гениями, против каждого из которых необходим сложный, как минимум трёхступенчатый план.  
Обычно планы Артура срабатывали на первой стадии, и не приходилось использовать ни вторую, ни третью — они успевали уничтожить всех монстров за первую. Тем не менее он все равно всегда продумывал все три, и убеждался, что Дин их понял и запомнил.  
Охотнику это надоедало, но сказать Кетчу: «Ты переоцениваешь интеллект американских монстров» было… Дин не знал, как именно, но как-то неприемлемо. Хотя скажи ему кто-то, что однажды он будет защищать перед коллегой-охотником интеллект монстров Соединенных Штатов Америки, Дин бы плюнул ему в лицо.  
В прошлый раз, когда они пошли на очередное вампирское гнездо, Кетч выдумал такой многоступенчатый план, что на нем можно было добраться до Луны пешком, и Дин не выдержал, заявив:  
— Шикарный план, Шерлок. Но мы охотимся на вампиров, а не на клонов профессора Мориарти.  
Бриташка нагло сделал вид, что не услышал, и заставил Дина выучить план наизусть.  
Как и сегодня.

В строительном магазине Кетч долго и придирчиво отбирает беруши, хотя на вид они абсолютно одинаковые. Дина это бесит, а еще больше его бесит, когда он говорит ему об этом, и Кетч прямо в магазине достает двадцатку, треплет его по щеке и издевательским тоном говорит:  
— Сходи купи себе моро… пива, малыш.  
— О, я тебя абсолютно точно прикончу.  
В глазах Кетча пляшет тысяча демонов, когда он снисходительно улыбается:  
— Хорошо, но вечером, а пока будь хорошим мальчиком, не мешай папочке работать.  
«Задушу».  
Дин мечтает о том, чтобы хоть раз его план пошел по пизде. Чтобы он мог сказать ему: «Я же говорил». С другой стороны, он понимает, что это глупо — желать провала операции, в которой ты действительно рискуешь жизнью.  
Может, даже не поэтому, может, просто из-за его снисходительного тона… Артур едва ли старше Дина, а если и был, то ненамного, но вел себя так, будто Дин — ребенок, и это бесило, а когда он возмущался, Кетч лишь снисходительно посмеивался, и это бесило втройне.

— У тебя что, экзамен по планированию скоро? — фыркает Дин, потому что опять две трети плана охоты на сирен оказались не нужны, ему теперь надо их снова забыть, а Артур невозмутимо раскладывает заказанную неподалеку еду из китайского ресторана. Он снял экипировку и остался лишь в черных брюках и водолазке. — Что-то я не припомню, чтобы ты раньше парился о планах так сильно. Вначале мы вообще ходили без плана, по крайней мере без такого, которые нельзя повторить за минуту!  
Кетч косится на Дина, продолжая неторопливо разворачивать еду.  
— Тебе вряд ли это понравится, но ты выглядишь очень милым, когда злишься.  
Терпение Дина заканчивается, он прыгает на Кетча и заваливает его на кровать, сжимая руку на горле.  
— Ты специально напрашиваешься, что ли?!  
Он кладет свои руки на его, стараясь отцепить.  
— Откуда такая ненависть к моим планам?  
— Избыточная информация!  
Он опять снисходительно улыбается, хотя лицо слегка покраснело от удушья.  
— Неужели ты настолько ленив, что не можешь запомнить план длиннее трех фраз?  
— Я серьезно, — рыкнул Дин. — Это уже надоело!  
— Я просто хочу, чтобы мы возвращались с охоты живыми, идиот! — неожиданно холодно и зло процедил Артур, выворачиваясь из его хватки.  
— Но ты раньше… — Дин удержал его за плечи. Артур отвел взгляд в явном раздражении:  
— Периодически быть «тупым и безрассудным» — не твоя личная привилегия, Дин!  
— Че? Да ты вконец охренел!.. — Дин валит его на кровать снова, Артур на этот раз перехватывает его руки намного раньше, успевает забраться на него сверху, Дину удается пересилить его и снова оказаться сверху на нем, и только тогда до него доходит смысл сказанного. Он потрясено замирает, прижавшись к груди Артура и все еще сжимая его запястья в своих.  
— Дин? — он прекращает борьбу почти сразу и недоуменно ерзает под ним, не пытаясь, впрочем, особо выбраться.  
— Я ненавижу тебя, ты в курсе? — он отпускает его руки, а Артур с осторожностью обнимает его. Дин прижимается к нему сильнее, не желая смотреть в наверняка пиздец какую самодовольную сейчас рожу.  
— Ты что-то такое упоминал, — его голос звучит странно, совсем не так, как ожидал Дин, но Артур не позволяет ему приподнять голову, нежно поглаживая пальцами по затылку. — Давай поедим, пока не остыло.  
***

Артур не знает, почему он до сих пор терпит все это. Никому, никогда раньше он не позволял так обращаться с собой. Порой ему удается взять себя в руки и посмеяться над Дином и его грубостью, а порой… порой нет.  
Порой все его самообладание рушится, и он чувствует боль от новой раны, которую оставляют слова Дина на его душе, и это намного хуже, чем если бы он порезал его ножом по телу. Просто иногда его слова о ненависти к нему звучат так искренне…  
Артур всегда был одинок. Настолько, что даже выдумал себе брата-близнеца. Ну, и не только поэтому… «Может, — он размышлял, — для братьев и сестер такое общение более привычное. Если рядом с тобой кто-то постоянно, то логично, что он порой до смерти надоедает…»  
Но они с Дином видятся хорошо если раз в неделю.  
Артур не может понять, почему порезы от его слов не заживают. Почему он помнит их все? Зачем он помнит их все? Хоть Дин вопит, что ненавидит его, он ни разу не отказался от предложения поохотится. И от продолжения их вылазок.  
Когда Дин ебет его, Артур часто чувствует, что его грубость направлена не на него. Не на него лично. Просто слишком много в жизни охотника было явлений, которые бы он хотел выебать до смерти, но по разным причинам не смог.  
И того рода ненависть, когда Дин стонет под ним, распяленный, растраханный и не знающий, куда девать взгляд от стыда за то, что ему нравится лежать перед ним именно таким, и он стонет «как же я тебя ненавижу», — такая ненависть не ранит, она сладка и приятна на вкус.  
Но в каких-то бытовых вещах, когда Дин критикует его, Артура это бесит. Во-первых, что это маленькое американское хамло вообще может знать о здравомыслии? Во-вторых, с какой стати оно считает себя вправе его критиковать? В-третьих, Артур абсолютно уверен в правильности и необходимости своих поступков, так почему же критика его так задевает? _Критика Дина._  
Он не сразу нашел, чем ответить на эти раны. О существовании которых Дин едва ли догадывается, поскольку доставать Артура Кетча всеми возможными способами — его неизменный стиль. Вначале он хотел было докопаться до Импалы, но не нашел, к чему прицепиться, поскольку любовь к личному транспорту, вещам и оружию он понимал и уважал. И затем — почти случайно — Артур нашел то, что поднимало волоски на коже американского охотника. Снисходительность.  
Артур был старше Дина где-то на полтора года. Но, поскольку он также встречался с его воскресшей матерью, то… он начал вести себя с ним снисходительно. Как мог бы вести папочка. (Артур не знал точно, каким был отец Дина, он запросил расследование, но данные пока не пришли, но учитывая, что Мэри по-прежнему носит обручальное кольцо на шее… Вероятно, он был, что называется, «неплохим парнем»).  
И вот Артур изображал из себя такого парня, и безумно кайфовал от того, как это Дина бесило. Тот просто из кожи вон готов был выпрыгнуть, и чем больше он бесился, тем более спокойным, снисходительным и всепрощающим становился Артур. Но все равно порой маленькое американское хамло ухитрялось царапнуть в нем чувствительное место.  
Снисходительность его всегда выручала. Давала чувство превосходства. Он практиковал ее всю жизнь, с раннего детства. Ты можешь быть снисходительным с людьми, когда искренне веришь, что ты лучше них. При этом вера может быть абсолютно любой, даже самой абсурдной. У Артура был одноклассник, который верил, что он избран богами своего народа для великой миссии. «Избранность» не давала ему ничего в физическом смысле, его "род" был давно уничтожен, но она давала чувство превосходства над окружающими, Шари обращался с ними, как милостивый благородный король со своими подданными. И они отвечали ему взаимностью, подстраивались под его воображение, потому что им нравилось, что Шари снисходительно думает о них, как о «хороших людях». Артур сам ошивался вокруг этого человека именно потому, что знал, что нифига он не хороший человек, но знание, что кто-то думает иначе, грело ему душу.  
А потом Шари провалил Испытание в Кендриксе, и никакие боги ему не помогли.

Артур знал, что он не особенный. Он обычный человек. По крайней мере, он очень хотел им быть.  
В то время как все обычные люди хотели быть особенными.  
Вот из какого корня росла его снисходительность. Он видел больше, чем обычные люди, и он знал больше, чем обычные люди (большинству Хранителей Знаний ради чувства превосходства над всем человечеством достаточно было того факта, что они являются Хранителями Знаний, но он всегда недоумевал этой необоснованной уверенности), и он умел больше, чем обычные люди.  
Но в глубине души он хотел быть обычным человеком. Вернее, он знал, что он обычный человек, и порой его приводил в отчаяние тот факт, что люди вокруг этого абсолютно не замечают, и именно поэтому его так ранит, когда Дин говорит ему, что он фальшивый.  
Больше всего он хотел быть обычным человеком рядом с ним. И почему-то именно это у него получалось из рук вон плохо. Он на автомате начинал выебываться: не мог допустить, чтобы охотник нашел еще одну его слабость, а потом Дин заявлял ему, что он делает все неправильно, и это ранило, ранило несмотря на то, что было враньем.  
И он стал отвечать ему снисходительностью, хотя именно с ним он хочет не превосходства, а равенства. Он признает его равенство себе, и именно поэтому ему так не хочется, чтобы он его ранил.  
Почему в детстве сказать «давай дружить» было так легко, и почему взрослым сказать это так сложно?  
— Ты чего завис? Доедать будешь?  
Артур очнулся от размышлений и взглянул на Дина, который в одиночку умял всю свою порцию. Вообще-то Артур был голоден, но аппетит как-то незаметно пропал, после того как Дин заявил, что хочет охотиться без плана и угробить себя и его.  
В любое другое время Артур предложил бы ему составить план самому, и затем поглумиться над провалом, и это было бы даже возбуждающе, но… чтобы скрывать их отношения от начальства, Артур Кетч должен охотиться идеально. Чтобы камеры американской базы не зафиксировали неподотчётные ранения. Если Артур Кетч возвращается с горлом в засосах — это его личное дело, но если он вернется со сломанной рукой, кто-нибудь непременно поинтересуется, чем он занимался в увольнительной. Стоп, ведь Дин же тоже…  
— Слушай, ну сам подумай, если ты вернешься с нашей охоты со сломанной рукой, Сэм ведь станет задавать вопросы? Или ангелок, когда попросишь его тебя исцелить. И что ты будешь отвечать, ты же не любишь врать, — заявил Артур, беря в руки миску с уже остывшим водорослевым супом. — Поэтому нам нужны нормальные планы, а не «вломимся через парадную дверь и всех перестреляем».  
— Да я понял, — почему-то угрюмо бросил Дин.  
— А может, ты просто завидуешь моему искусству планирования? — приподнял бровь Артур.  
— Вот еще! — фыркнул Дин. — Было бы чему завидовать! Твои планы пиздец переусложненные, и в них всегда куча лишней информации!  
— Я не виноват, что у тебя такая плохая память. Тоже мне, Хранитель Знаний!  
Дин снова фыркает и открывает бутылку пива, глядя, как Артур ест. Это немного напрягает — в смысле, что он сожрал все без него. Артур считал это неправильным. Это его задело, хоть он не понимал почему. Просто есть одному, когда человек рядом уже все съел, было как-то… неуютно.  
 _Когда у нас с ним вообще что-то было уютно, кроме обессиленного засыпания, после того, как мы переебемся до изнеможения?_  
***

— Стихи, — внезапно произносит Кетч, с невозмутимым видом поедая лапшу. Дин впервые видел человека, у которого это получалось делать с достоинством. И прежде, чем Дин успел придумать остроумный ответ на это совершенно не в тему сказанное слово, Кетч уточнил: — Поэзия.  
Дин попытался припомнить, не пил ли бриташка без него тайком скотч.  
— Песни, — передразнил он глубокомысленным голосом. — Музыка.  
— Можно и так, — Кетчу бы в покер играть. — Запоминание наизусть стихотворных произведений отлично тренирует память.  
Дин уставился на него. Он же не серьезно. Не может быть, чтобы он был серьезно. Ну что ж.  
— Хорошо, можешь начинать читать.  
Застывшее в смятении лицо бриташки было лучшим подарком за эту охоту. Нечасто ему удавалось вывести из себя Артура Кетча.  
— Необдуманное предложение, учитывая, что Британские Хранители Знаний изучают поэзию исключительно в колдовских целях, — наконец выкрутился он, но Дин твердо решил не давать ему забыть об этом весь вечер.  
— Типа любовных заклинаний? — поинтересовался он. — В стихах? Я хочу это слышать!  
— Ты не хочешь, — к восторгу Дина у Кетча покраснели кончики ушей.  
— Но ты ведь сам сказал, что я должен тренировать память, — невинно заметил Дин. — Едва ли в этой гостинице завалялся томик Шекспира! Так что вся надежда на тебя.  
— В другой раз, — хмыкнул Артур.  
— Ты стесняешься читать вслух стихи? — продолжил глумиться Дин. — Кто бы мог подумать!..  
— Может, я просто не хочу читать их тебе, — бриташка покончил с поздним ужином и налил себе полстакана скотча.  
— Почему нет? — Дин поднимается со стула, подходит к нему и кладет руки на плечи. Его черная нижняя водолазка тонкая, и массировать бугрящиеся мышцы — почти как массировать голую кожу. Иногда на самодовольной физиономии бриташки проступает на долю секунды обиженное и слегка растерянное выражение, и Дину всегда после этого становится стыдно, хотя не очень понятно, за что. Артур Кетч не тот человек, который позволит себя кому-либо задразнить.  
На самом деле, Дин просто хочет, чтобы сегодня все закончилось как обычно. Вернее, сегодня он хочет, чтобы Кетч был сверху, а когда у него такое лицо, он сверху не бывает.  
Артур молчит, позволяя Дину массировать свои плечи. Он слегка напряжен, но не сильно — а может и сильно, Дин не настолько опытен в этом деле. На самом деле — совсем не опытен.  
Артур ставит стакан на стол и расслабляется, чуть откинув голову и прикрыв глаза. Это странно — видеть обычно самодовольное лицо в таком ракурсе. Темные ресницы чуть подрагивают, брови не нахмурены, густые темные волосы почти касаются живота Дина.  
Он выглядит сейчас так умиротворённо и беззащитно…  
Возбуждающе беззащитно.  
Дин скользит руками с плеч к горлу и нежно обхватывает его, чувствуя под пальцами ток крови. Кладёт ладонь на кадык и держит до тех пор, пока Артур не сглатывает, и это маленькое движение оказывается таким завораживающе эротичным. Дин гладит его скулы, массирует пальцами щеки и виски, нежно, осторожно проводит большими пальцами по губам, по щекам возле глаз, по трепещущим векам, затем по лбу и погружает пальцы в волосы на макушке, а потом на затылке.  
Он возвращается к плечам и повторят все заново, до тех пор, пока дыхание Кетча, так и не открывшего глаза, не становится видимо учащенным.  
— Ты меня балуешь, — внезапно произносит он и открывает глаза, улыбаясь и ими, и губами. — Я прочитаю тебе стихи, если не будешь больше возмущаться планами. Я имею в виду просто так, а не если увидишь реальный недостаток.  
Дину уже плевать на стихи, он хочет лишь поцеловать Артура в губы, а потом завалиться с ним в кровать, но услышать, как бриташка читает ему какую-нибудь поэму?.. Это будет то еще воспоминание! Интересно, о чем он может прочитать стих? «Маленький мальчик нашел пулемет, больше в деревне никто не живет»? Ну, а если это и впрямь будет какое-нибудь заклинание… Дин вроде бы как следил за его руками.  
Артур потерся головой о его живот и улыбнулся — хитро и нагло.  
— Хорошо, я обещаю больше не говорить о том, что в твоих многоэтажных планах слишком много пустых этажей, — пообещал Дин.  
— Хорошо, тогда слушай внимательно, — строго сказал Артур и нацепил официальное, казавшееся бы суровым выражение лица, если бы не их поза.

— Если первое ваше свиданье  
на заре светлой юности ранней  
приключилось в кино,  
готов спорить, оно  
не затронуло ваше вниманье.*

Дин подождал, но продолжения не последовало. Эээ…  
— Какого черта, че за чушь?  
— Это не чушь, это лимерик, — на этот раз бриташка явно сдерживал ухмылку. — Не могу сказать по личному опыту, но у обычных людей наверняка так и было.  
Дин попытался осмыслить эту чушь.  
— Не понял, почему первое свидание не затронуло мое внимание? У меня, правда, оно было в машине…  
— Не свидание, а кино, — усмехнулся Кетч. — Ну да ладно, это такая шутка про обычных людей. Юная парочка идет в кинотеатр, но на самом деле не особенно смотрит на то, что происходит на экране…  
— Ааа, — глубокомысленно произнёс Дин. — Ну… Ну да, — он ухмыльнулся. — Но британский юмор все равно тупой.  
Артур прижал ладонь к лицу.  
— А еще?  
Бриташка открыл лицо и вытаращился на Дина:  
— Еще?! Ты же сам сказал, что британский юмор тупой!  
— Ну и что? — Дин погладил его по шее. Ему нравилось, когда Кетч терял свою самодовольную лыбу и удивлялся.  
***

— А еще? — вопрошает Дин, и Артур старается ничем не выдать своего замешательства. Черт тянул его за язык с этими стихами! Вот в чем он точно был не силен, так это в знании гребаной поэзии!  
Ему и так понадобилось минут пять, пока Дин так приятно его гладил, чтобы вспомнить один-единственный стишок, рассказать который не было бы неловко, а тут еще один?! Артур напряг память. Он на самом деле помнил больше лимериков, но ни один из них ему не хотелось рассказывать Дину — тот мог бы неправильно понять.  
И вообще — признавать это было странно, но он чувствовал некоторую неловкость за абсурдный юмор лимериков, хотя ни Хранители Знаний, ни он сам лично не имел никакого отношения к их появлению в британской культуре.

— Одна молодая невеста  
ухитрилась так яблок наесться,  
что ее схоронили.  
Ну а те забродили —  
Запах сидра заполнил окрестность.**

— Я так понимаю, британские поэты курят ту же траву, что и британские ученые? — спрашивает Дин с округлившимися глазами. Артур ухмыляется и пожимает плечами.  
— Ты сам просил стихи. Ты не уточнил, какие. Всё, вечер поэзии окончен.  
— Давай еще один, — Дин обнимает его за шею, и это приятно, — чтобы я вам поставил точный диагноз.  
— Ммм, тебе так понравились стихи в моем исполнении? — мурлычет Артур, а Дин неожиданно наклоняется и целует его в макушку.  
— Может.

— Один мальчик из города Куса  
Пришёл к мысли стать частью кускуса,  
Так и сяк он крутился,  
И в итоге сварился,  
Вот бывают же странные вкусы! ***

Дин смеется и целует Артура в висок.  
— Пиздец просто. Я бы предположил, что ты все это выдумал, чтобы поиздеваться надо мной, но чтобы выдумать такое, надо быть в три раза ебанутее, чем ты.  
— Шекспира почитаешь сам, — фыркает Артур. К его удивлению Дин нежно поднимает его с места, целует и прижимает к себе за бедра. Он целуются не спеша, слово бы церемонно, и Артур гадает, неужели его стишки так повлияли на настроение Дина? Судя по тому, какими они ввалились в мотель, Артур ожидал, что Дин его сегодня покусает. Это читалось в его глазах весь день, да Артур еще и подначивал, но охотник наоборот целует его ласково и нежно, и словно бы…  
Кровь закипает в жилах от догадки.  
…словно бы прося.  
Артур не может не проверить, он властно прижимает Дина к себе, и тот послушно подается. Он запрокидывает его голову за затылок для поцелуя, и тот подается, раскрывая рот без малейшего сопротивления или укуса.  
— Раздевайся и ложись на постель, — приказывает Артур, и чувствует, как сбилось дыхание охотника.  
Артур гасит верхний свет, оставляя лишь прикроватные ночники, и смотрит, как Дин стягивает с себя рубашку и футболку. Он очень красив, и лицом, и телом; Артур никогда в жизни никому ни под какими пытками не признается, но он чувствует себя немного неполноценным, глядя на подобное совершенство. Он и в первый-то раз явился в бункер Винчестеров просто потому, что Дин понравился ему намного больше, чем Сэм.  
Артуру безумно нравится, что это совершенство порой принадлежит ему. Хочет принадлежать ему. И на самом деле ему очень нравится, что они меняются. Эти их игры с контролем, которые невозможно по-настоящему осуществлять с женщиной, только с равным мужчиной.  
Дин избавляется от трусов и носков — он уже привык, что Артур терпеть не может, когда он не полностью обнажен, — и ложится на постель, призывно облизнувшись ему. Он прекрасно осведомлен о том, насколько он красив.  
— Я смотрю, тебя реально заводит британская поэзия, — Артур не удерживается от подъеба, на самом деле больше чтобы скрыть собственное смущение. Такого соблазняющего его Дина он еще не видел.  
Охотник облизывается снова и отвечает:  
— Особенно когда ее прекращают читать.  
«Ах ты падла!»  
Артур живо стягивает с себя водолазку, касается ремня и… Идея обжигает разум, но он старается сохранить внешнее спокойствие. Ставит колено на кровать, между ног Дина, чуть-чуть не доходя до его слегка возбужденного члена, затем берет его руки в свои и быстро скручивает своей водолазкой.  
Ну, на самом деле быстро не особо получается. Дин ухмыляется:  
— И уши тоже завяжи. На случай стихотворного рецидива.  
— Ооо, как идти в сиренье гнездо, так ему лень за берушами съездить, а как наслаждаться превосходящей древней культурой, так ему уши завяжи? — пропел Артур, привязывая остатками рукавов руки Дина к кровати. — Обойдешься.  
— Превосходящей? — фыркнул Дин, двинув бедрами так, чтобы коснуться яйцами колена Артура. — Скорее уж деградировавшей!  
Артур тянется к своим вещам на тумбочке, достаёт платок…  
— Что ты?..  
…и завязывает Дину рот. Несильно. Он возмущенно мычит, пуча глаза, но на самом деле Артур сделал очень простую повязку, сложив платок в длинную плотную полосу около полутора дюймов и плотно приложив ее к губам охотника. Если тот на самом деле был против, мог легко открыть рот и сказать об этом.  
— Фик! — шипит Дин, извиваясь, но не пытаясь сопротивляться.  
— Конечно фрик, — издевательски тянет Артур, проводя пальцами по дорожке от груди к еще сильнее набухшему члену охотника. — А теперь будь хорошим мальчиком, перевернись на животик.  
Он мог бы и сам перевернуть Дина, и собирался так и сделать, но то, с каким проворством он сделал это самостоятельно… В брюках мгновенно стало тесно, Артур смотрел на выгнувшееся перед ним великолепное тело, без шрамов, — Дин наверняка просил ангелка полечить его со времени их первой совместной охоты… Руки чуть подрагивают, когда Артур достает ремень из брюк. Уткнувшийся в подушку Дин скашивает глаза на звук, но не успевает возмутиться, как Артур наносит первый хлёсткий удар.  
Дин вскрикивает, хотя розовый след на его аппетитной попке исчезает практически мгновенно. Артур и ударил-то только потому, что не хотел, чтобы Дин снова начал выебываться. Так бы он потянул время, посмаковал, но в итоге первые пять ударов он наносит почти без остановки.  
Дин реагирует на каждый короткими стонами и крутит бедрами, когда Артур проводит кончиком сложенного ремня по углублению выгнутого позвоночника.  
Еще пять ударов, и Артур с нетерпением снимает свои брюки и трусы с изнывающего от напряжения члена, а затем берет в руки член Дина и ощущает, как тот не просто каменно-тверд, а уже сочится предэякулятом. Дин выгибает спину сильнее, все больше открывая свою задницу, и Артур с некоторым сожалением запрещает себе войти в нее прямо сейчас.  
Он наносит смазку на член и трется им, увлажняя анус своего любовника. Дин нетерпеливо стонет, подмахивая; Артур склоняется к его уху, прижимаясь всем телом, и шепчет:  
— У тебя нет терпения, Дин.  
У него и самого его мало, особенно когда речь заходит о Дине, особенно когда он распластался перед ним, связанный, выгнутый, доступный, и мычит сквозь платок: «Пошел ты!»  
— Какой плохой мальчик.  
Еще пять ударов. Член Артура багровый; кажется, что кровь в нем звенит от напряжения. Не думай, что только ты тут страдаешь, Дин.  
Артур проникает в анус Дина смазанными пальцами, растягивая и поддразнивая, пока охотник не начинает умолять его буквально всем телом, трахая себя об его пальцы.  
Окей, хорошо, сейчас и у Артура уже нет терпения. Он хочет — хочет заставить его умолять, хочет довести его еще сильнее, — но чувствует, что если продолжит, то это превратится в обоюдную пытку, и ещё неизвестно, кто в итоге будет больше страдать.  
Терпению надо учиться терпеливо.  
«Уавай», — мычит Дин сквозь платок. Его щеки горят румянцем, в глазах — похотливо-нетерпеливый блеск. Артур вынимает пальцы и шлепает его по ягодице ладонью. Дин стонет, таращась на него снизу вверх. Артур улыбается, потираясь членом о его пульсирующую вожделенную дырку. Пальцы связанных запястий охотника судорожно сжимаются. Подразнить. Еще, еще, еще немного…  
В глазах Дина мелькает огонек ярости, он резко проводит подбородком по кровати, спихивая платок, и в этот же момент Артур плавно вставляет ему. «Не успел». Или, наоборот, успел?.. Стон Дина уже не заглушается платком, только стоном самого Артура, он двигается плавно, крепко держа Дина за бедра и постепенно наращивая темп.  
Он не ожидал, что вечер будет таким, в голове вертелась куча ехидных фраз, которые никогда не стоило говорить и которые не давали кончить. («Все-таки на тебя влияет поэзия», к примеру). Дин стонал и извивался под ним с такой откровенностью, на которую, как Артур думал раньше, он был не способен.  
Скрывать чувства под грубостью и равнодушием, смеяться над всем, даже над тем, что не смешно, и никогда, никогда не показывать врагу своей слабости, — а Артур, как-никак, был его врагом. Возможно, Дин считал врагами весь мир. Согласно прослушке в его доме, он и брату, и ангелу старался не демонстрировать слабость…  
А сейчас охотник выгибался под ним с такой откровенностью, что она даже казалась фальшивой. Впрочем, это было неважно. Важно — самому не свихнуться от этого пьянящего чувства полного контроля над своим любовником, удержать его, довести до пика, чтобы вместе разбиться, взорваться и собраться вновь, уже какими-то другими людьми.  
Артур слышал как-то, что оргазм порой называют «маленькой смертью».  
Он вжимается в Дина всем телом, перехватывая его локтем под ключицами, чувствуя, как пульсирует кровь, его и своя, трется лицом о его голову, прихватывая губами ухо, вбивается в его задницу и дрочит давно ставшей мокрой рукой его член. Дин сжимает пальцы скованных запястий до белизны в костяшках, и Артур кончает в этот момент — сам не зная, почему. Это последнее проявление жизни, кровь, отхлынувшая от суставов, — для него это стало словно бы доказательством, что все это происходит сейчас, здесь, с ним и с Дином, все это реально и безмерно охуительно.  
— Ты стал больше доверять моим планам? — шепчет Артур, когда Дин устраивается в его объятьях; засыпать такими горячими и только что кончившими — самое лучшее.  
— Только если ты пообещаешь никогда больше не приобщать меня к британской культуре, — бормочет Дин, не поднимая глаз. Ну и ладно. Артур гасит прикроватный светильник и шепчет в полной темноте:  
— Не знаю, разве она тебя не заводит?  
Дин фыркает от смеха, тянет его за волосы и, уткнувшись в грудь, шепчет:  
— Нет.  
— Тогда мои длинные, надежные планы?.. — мурлычет Артур с усмешкой.  
— Я тебя завтра убью, — лениво отмахивается Дин, обнимая его в ответ.

**Author's Note:**

> Все лимерики настоящие. Автор выбрал наобум то, что смог сходу перевести.  
> Источник: https://pun.me/pages/funny-limericks.php  
> *  
> Remember when nearly sixteen,  
> On your very first date as a teen.  
> At the movies? If yes,  
> Then I bet you can't guess,  
> What was shown on the cinema screen.
> 
> **  
> There was an enchanting young bride,  
> Who ate many green apples and died.  
> The apples fermented,  
> inside the lamented,  
> and made cider inside her inside.
> 
> ***  
> There once was a boy named Dan,  
> who wanted to fry in a pan.  
> He tried and he tried,  
> and eventually died,  
> that weird little boy named Dan.


End file.
